


Three Card Monte Job: Missing Scene

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couldn't think of a more original title, but this is a 'missing scene' that occurs between Eliot and Alec just after they learn they'll be going up against Nate's father. Alec is irritated about the prospect of going up against Nate's dad, Eliot is distracted by other concerns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Card Monte Job: Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I came across in my 'spring cleaning' of my WIP folder. There may be more of these fics posted as I continue to clean. Enjoy!

"Can you believe this? Nate's dad? I mean, seriously, does he think we can go after his father?!? This is a whole can of worms that I for one don't wanna open. Eliot, man are you even listening to me?"

Alec had dragged Eliot into the bathroom with him for a semblance of privacy, wanting to rant a bit and really only wanting his lover as a sounding board. Nate as still down talking to his dad, and while Sophie and Parker were great listeners, Alec really just wanted to talk things through with Eliot. Or, you know, rant to his heart's content and use Eliot as a sounding board. Eliot was always a solid comfort, and though he only spoke up on occasion during Hardison's private rant sessions, Alec always felt better after their talks. Only this time, for all that Eliot was looking at him, Alec was more than certain that the hitter hadn't heard a word he'd said.

"El?"

Worried, Hardison walked over to the older man, placing a hand on the hitters shoulder.

Eliot finally looked up at him, and the worry that shone in his eyes surprised Alec. Sure, he was worried about how this whole thing with Nate's dad would go down, but Hardison didn't believe this level of concern was warranted. At least not yet.

"Eliot, what is it? I mean, I don't like this whole thing, but I don't think th-" Alec was cut off at the feel of Eliot's lips on his, the insistent pressure wringing a moan from him almost immediately.

He was still concerned about the look of worry that he'd seen in Eliot's eyes, but he was quickly distracted by the way Eliot was scrambling to unbuckle his belt.

Pulling back a moment because they really didn't have time for this, not with Nate due to come back at any moment, Hardison took a deep breath and stilled Eliot's hands by wrapping his own around Eliot's wrists. Eliot growled a bit before surging forward once more and kissing Alec desperately.

"El, El, slow down. We can't do this, not now. Nate could already be on his way back. And you know Sophie and Parker are just in the living room."

"I don't care," Eliot replied, trying once more to free his hands, huffing in frustration when Alec prevented his attempts once more. Hardison knew that Eliot could use some bad ass ninja moves if he really wanted to be free, but he also knew that Eliot would never hurt him, so he wasn't worried.

"El, what's wrong?" Because as hot as it was to have his lover hot and hard for him, incredibly hot even though the doorknob from the bathroom door was pressing uncomfortably against his lower back, Alec knew that something had brought this on. And as much as he'd like to chalk it up to his own hotness, Eliot only lost control like this during a job if Alec had somehow been hurt or placed in danger.

Oh.

Smiling, the love he felt for Eliot swelling in his chest, Alec released one of Eliot's wrists, raising his hand to thread through Eliot's hair.

"I'm okay, El. False alarm, remember? The bad guys weren't coming after me."

And Alec knew he'd hit the nail on the head when Eliot practically melted against him, no longer resisting the hold on his arms.

"We didn't know that. I didn't know that. And I was too far away to do anything about it."

Alec used the hand threading through Eliot's hair to grab hold and gently tilt his lover's head back. Eliot's breath started coming in harsher gasps, and Alec smirked a bit knowing how much Eliot loved having his hair pulled during sex. Tugging gently, a promise for later, Alec leaned in and claimed Eliot's lips in a passionate kiss.

Alec felt the growing hardness against his thigh and he knew that there was no way Eliot was gonna be able to keep his mind on their job until he found a little relief.

Okay, it was possible that with Eliot's considerable skill set he would be able to push his needs to the back of his mind, but Alec hadn't mastered that kind of self control yet and the need to suck Eliot off right now was just too much for him to handle.

Breaking the kiss, Alec pushed Eliot back slightly, giving him just enough room to slide to his knees in front of Eliot.

Looking up at Eliot, Alec noted the play of emotions across Eliot's face as he watched Alec unbuckle his belt. Alec made quick work of the buckle and zipper before pulling Eliot's jeans, boxers included, down just past mid-thigh. He didn't waste any time with teasing, knowing they had to make it quick before Nate returned and they had to get back to the job.

Licking a long swipe up the palm of his hand, Alec wrapped his hands around Eliot's cock, stroking steadily before taking Eliot's heated flesh into his mouth. Moaning at the salty bitterness of Eliot's precum, Alec stroked faster, ignoring his own growing hardness. This was about Eliot right now, making Eliot feel good, feel connected to Alec in a way a hug or handshake simply couldn't. Alec completely understood the kind of fear Eliot had felt upon hearing that he was alone with a group of bad guys heading towards him, Alec dealt with that kind of fear on pretty much every job; but where Alec had learned to deal with it, Eliot hadn't mastered that lesson.

"A-Alec," Eliot moaned. It was always Alec when they were like this, open and connected in such an intimate way; Hardison was simply too impersonal for the act at hand.

Alec moaned as Eliot began thrusting into his mouth, small little juts of his hips, uncontrollable and so fucking hot. Taking Eliot even deeper, Alec moved his hands from the base of Eliot's cock, down to his lover's balls, rolling them in his hands.

He felt them pulsing against his fingers moments before he tasted the sour, but welcome, flavor of Eliot's release on his tongue. Swallowing, Alec moved back just a bit, until just the head of Eliot's cock was in his mouth. He continued stroking Eliot through the last of his orgasm, until Eliot groaned and squirmed uncomfortably at the sensitivity on his dick. Pulling off completely, Alec tucked Eliot back into his jeans, before standing back up.

Eliot zipped up his jeans and buckled his belt before pulling Alec to him, taking his swollen lips in a heated kiss. Alec moaned into the kiss, whimpering slightly when he felt Eliot's hands caressing Alec through his jeans.

With gargantuan effort, Alec pulled back, stilling Eliot's hands once more.

Meeting Eliot's confused gaze, Alec smiled, "Later. I'm pretty sure that Nate's on his way back if he's not already out there waiting for us."

Eliot sighed, but seemingly agreed as he let his hands fall to his side. He kissed Alec once more, pulling back with a slight smirk, "Yeah, we're definitely gonna finish this later."

Both men were startled by a sudden voice from the other side of the door. "Yeah, wonderful guys! But if you two are done fooling around, some people need to pee around here!"

Alec chuckled as Eliot groaned, "Dammit Parker, can't we have a moment of privacy around here?!"

Parker was smiling unrepentantly when Eliot opened the door. Shaking her head, Parker quipped, "If you wanted privacy, you shouldn't have hid in the bathroom. Now move it!"

Alec and Eliot hurried out of the blonde's way, heading towards the living room, with Eliot grumbling the whole way.

END


End file.
